1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display system capable of switching two-dimensional (2D)/three-dimensional (3D) mode and method thereof, and particularly to a display system capable of switching 2D/3D mode without a microcontroller according to a vertical synchronization signal and a left eye/right eye control signal and method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1A and FIG. 1B. FIG. 1A is a diagram illustrating a directional backlight display device 100, and FIG. 1B is a diagram illustrating operation timing of the display device 100. As shown in FIG. 1B, the display device 100 writes left eye data, turns on a left eye backlight source 102, writes right eye data, and turns on a right eye backlight source 104 in turn according to a time-multiplexed principle. The display device 100 continuously repeats the above steps. As shown in FIG. 1A, when the left eye backlight source 102 is turned on, a light guide plate 105 guides backlight transmitted by the left eye backlight source 102 to a 3D thin film 106, and the 3D thin film 106 refracts the backlight to a left eye LE of a user, so that a right eye RE of the user cannot see a left image displayed by a display 108. When a right eye backlight source 104 is turned on, the light guide plate 105 guides backlight transmitted by the right eye backlight source 104 to the 3D thin film 106, and the 3D thin film 106 refracts the backlight of the right eye backlight source 104 to the right eye RE of the user, so that the left eye RE of the user cannot see a right image displayed by the display 108. Therefore, the user can see a 3D image by the above mentioned operation method of the display device 100.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a directional backlight display device 200 according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 2, a signal source 202 transmits a vertical synchronization signal VSYNC and a left eye/right eye control signal L/R to a microcontroller 204. The microcontroller 204 generates a 3D left eye backlight control signal 3 DBL or a 2D left eye backlight control signal 2 DBL, and a 3D right eye backlight control signal 3 DBR or a 2D right eye backlight control signal 2 DBR according to the vertical synchronization signal VSYNC and the left eye/right eye control signal L/R to control a left eye backlight source 2062 and a right eye backlight source 2064 of a display device 206 respectively. Please refer to FIG. 3A and FIG. 3B. FIG. 3A is a diagram illustrating timings of the vertical synchronization signal VSYNC, the left eye/right eye control signal L/R, the 2D left eye backlight control signal 2 DBL, and the 2D right eye backlight control signal 2 DBR when the signal source 202 transmits 2D images. FIG. 3B is a diagram illustrating timings of the vertical synchronization signal VSYNC, the left eye/right eye control signal L/R, the 3D left eye backlight control signal 3 DBL, and the 3D right eye backlight control signal 3 DBR when the signal source 202 transmits 3D images. As shown in FIG. 3A, when the signal source 202 transmits the 2D images, the left eye/right eye control signal L/R is the same logic voltage signal. When the vertical synchronization signal VSYNC is triggered, after an image data input interval T1 for writing 2D image data, the 2D left eye backlight control signal 2 DBL and 2D right eye backlight control signal 2 DBR are turned on until the next vertical synchronization signal VSYNC is triggered. As shown in FIG. 3B, when the signal source 202 transmits the 3D images, the left eye/right eye control signal L/R is an alternating logic voltage signal synchronized with the vertical synchronization signal VSYNC. During the left eye image interval of the vertical synchronization signal VSYNC, the left eye/right eye control signal L/R is at a logic-high voltage. After an image data input interval T2 for writing left eye image data, the 3D left eye backlight control signal 3 DBL is turned on until the next vertical synchronization signal VSYNC is triggered. Similarly, during the right eye image interval of the vertical synchronization signal VSYNC, the left eye/right eye control signal L/R is at a logic-low voltage. After the image data input interval T2 for writing right eye image data, the 3D right eye backlight control signal 3 DBR is turned on until the next vertical synchronization signal VSYNC is triggered.
However, the directional backlight display system of the prior art requires the microcontroller to generate the backlight control signal for turning on the backlight source, so that the prior art not only increases cost of the directional backlight display system, but also increases design complexity of the directional backlight display system.